Demon: The Son of Deathstroke
by Thefox29
Summary: Deathstroke and his daughter, Ravager stumble upon the world of Shinobi. They come across a six year old Naruto when he's in trouble. Taking Naruto under their wing, they take him away, and train him for six years. He will return Uzumaki Naruto, but he will have a new set of skills, weaponry, and the new name of... Demon.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**\- Demon: The Son of Deathstroke -**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ENVIRONMENTS ETC. OR FROM ANY OF THE SOURCE MATERIALS THEY COME FROM.**_

_Chapter: 1 The Meeting_

* * *

The man was running through the thick forest, he didn't know where to, he just had to escape the "thing" chasing him. He was scared, and that is saying a lot considering he was one of the Yakuza's top hit men. Still... all that considered, he was _TERRIFIED_. He stopped, and got behind a tree, turned and looked around it to see if he was still being pursued. The man, wearing a 3,000 dollar, three piece suite, all black, blood red under dress-shit, with a matching black tie, heard a twig snap. He pulled out a, what appeared to be a solid gold Desert Eagle, and aimed it at where the sound came from.

The scared man yelled in Japanese "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!**" He was met with only a few seconds of silence, then in the same accent, he heard a somewhat of a robotic voice say "Death." Then a spray of blood hit the tree trunk, and the forest floor. The shadowed figure stepped out in the light of the full moon, to reveal none other than... Deathstroke. He wore a sleek mask, divided down the middle: one side black, the other orange. There is only one hole for his left eye. Behind the helmet, were long bands, as if he wore a bandana, one strap was black, the other, like the helmet was orange. He wore skin-tight leather, under a heavy set of stylized, bullet-proof armor: Chest plate with a popped up plate around the collar, medium sized Pauldrons, the left one carrying a small horizontal strap for holding bullet casings. Heavy Vamberaces on both fore-arms. He wore a ash grey Utility Belt, with a pouches for supplies, and a few grenades. He also wore another ash grey belt around his torso, diagonally, starting from his left shoulder to his lower right waist, and circled around. That belt held pouches as well. Cuisse were on his legs, with supply pouches on them as well. He wore knee pad armor attached to Greaves on his shins. On his feet were Combat Boots with heavy treads. To finish off the wardrobe, on his back was a Bo-Staff with extending ends, that can fire pellets from either end, Strapped straight up. And finally a modernized Uchigatana was in his right hand, stained in blood.

Reaching up, and slashing down, he cleaned his sword, and re-sheathed it at a diagonal angle: up-ward right to down-ward left. He looked down at the headless corpse and spoke in a cold voice "Tch... Thought you could hide? You can never hide from me, I can actually SMELL your fear." He touched the right ear piece in his helmet and said in Japanese "It's done, make sure the money is wired to my account, all 13.7 million dollars of it, try to screw me... well... let's just say I'll already have a new hit... understood?" The reply came in the form of a deep Japanese voice "_Hai, Hai, Slade-San. It's already done, no worries. Sayonara._" Slade turned from that frequency to another, and called someone else "Ravager, come in. Rose, are you there? Mission is complete. Do you copy?" Her reply came quickly **"**_Yes, I read father sheesh!**" "**_Good, now break up base camp, pack everything, and follow my signal, understood?" Rose replied "_Understood, be there in 25 to 30 minutes, over and out._" He shook his head and said "Teenagers...-sigh-" He begins to walk back, but soon, a device hidden in the vamberaces was beeping like crazy.

He lifted his right fore-arm and pressed a hidden panel on the piece of armor, and a holographic touch screen came up, and the numbers were going out of control. "Hmmm... there seems to be a huge source of energy 32.9 meters behind me... interesting." He followed the energy source until he came to a part of the woods that looked... distorted. He examined it for a moment, then he put his hand on it... and it disappeared. He pulled his hand back, and tried to walk through it... only to walk back out of it. He looked back at it. He looked around and looked at the scanners on his vamberace. He rummaged through his pouches on his utility belt around his torso and pulled out a medium sized metal disc with a dark glass dome in the center, and said "Let's see if this energy disruptor will do anything." He placed it on the ground, he pressed a small button on it, and the little glass globe glew red. He waited there for a while until he heard the grass behind him rustle, and said "Hello daughter, right on time... very good." Ravager was there wearing the same kind of armor as her father, only her "mask" was more like a cowl, showing her mouth, coated in black lipstick.

The pauldrons weren't as big as his, and the chest plated armor seemed to hug her figure tighter. The vamberaces weren't as big and as rounded as his were. The colors were the same, black and orange. Her cowl also had other changes, such as longer bandana sashes, and the left eye hole was covered, and the right eye hole was opened. The color scheme of black and orange was the exact same. She rolled her eye, and took off her mask/cowl, letting her sliver hair fall down her back and around her face. She replied "Yeah, yeah... what's going on here? There's a _HUGE_ energy reading, and this portion of the forest is distorted." "That's what I'm trying to figure out, I'm trying to disrupt the energy flow now... there, done." The disc's dome then glew green, and a small part of the distortion disappeared, and a small dirt road appeared before them. "Hmmmm, a dirt road... seems recently used..." he said, and Rose's reply "And there are lights up ahead..." He picked up the device, put it back in the pouch it came from, and said "Let's go have a look, shall we?" He began to walk forward with her right behind, in silence. They walked for only 20 minutes until they saw it... a HUGE wall, normal polished wood in color, and at the top was trimmed with red paint.

They saw a huge double-door gate out-lined in the same red paint. Painted, also in red on the gate doors is the kanji for "hermitage." Slade studied it all for a second and then said "Hmmm never once did I think, after chasing a target all they from Japan... ALL the way to forests in China, that I'd find a village in the middle of nowhere." Ravager replies "Not to mention... it seems Japanese in origin... was our target escaping to here?" "No, his movements were too sporadic... if he was, he would've come _STRAIGHT_ here, and instead he was looking for cover... too bad for him. Let's scale the wall to see who or what's inside." She nodded, and they made their way to the wall. They made it to the wall and pulled out their Grapnel Hooks, launched them and they attached to the wall. The mercenaries made it to the top, and put their grapnel guns away.

They looked up, and Ravager went slack-jawed, they were both looking at a village, a fully inhabited village. There seemed to be a celebration going on, kids holding sparklers running and laughing, adults having drinks and laughing to, everyone having a good time. "Hmmm... a village that's completely hidden from the world... amazing." Deathstroke said. His daughter replied "Yeah, it's Japanese in origin... OH! Look! They have... telephone poles? That's weird, because the village itself looks... looks..." "Feudal Era most likely." Rose looks up her father "Yeah exactly. This is weird..." Deathstroke nodded and noticed something on some of the kids and adults. "Look, some of the kids and adults have a head-band on their heads... even the adults have some sort of uniform." Rose looks down and sees the uniform: a green flak jacket with a zipper, a thick rectangular collar, buttoned on shoulder flaps, three rectangular vertical pouches on either side of the zipper, a dark blue sweater, with rolled up sleeves, dark blue sweater pants that ended mid-shin, white bandaging with a small rectangular holster strapped around the bandaging on either thigh, fingerless dark blue gloves with a rectangular metal plate over the back of the hand, the same white bandaging over the shins, and dark blue crock sandals. On the back of the flak jacket, and on the shoulders of the sweaters, were a red circle with a swirl starting from the bottom of the circle.

On the head-band was a symbol of a "leaf" with a swirl in the middle. On their lower backs was a rounded tan leather pouch as well. "Hmmmm they seem to be a military force or something." Slade looked at them, using his "Tactical Vision" and examined the contents of the pouches: shuriken and a kunai knife in the little holster on the thigh, scrolls in the pouches on the jacket, and more shuriken, kunai, scrolls, and medical supplies in the rounded pouch. "Based on their weaponry, they seem to shinobi." Rose went bug-eyed "_WHAT?_ Are you kidding me? An entire village filled with _NINJA?_" "It would appear so... hmm? Look, over in the center of town, a large gathering of people." They make it to the town square, where there were stands for food, games, toys, and so forth. People having a good time, looking at a villager making his way onto a huge stand, with a huge paper mache creature, that had red colored, slitted eyes, big ears with a black "mask" pattern over it's eyes and going all the to the ear tips. It had a muzzle with a black nose, and it's lips were black as well. It had orange fur, human shaped "paws" and the back "paws" looked like the feet of a primate. The other odd feature, is that this animal had 9 tails. "What kind of animal is that?" "Hush, we might learn something from that that villager."

They looked at the man, who was wearing a ceremonial kimono, and had messy short black hair, average weight and height, as he began to speaking in Japanese "On this date of October 10th 1996, we celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi no Yoko at the hands of our legendary leader The Yondaime Hogake six years ago! He gave his life to defeat this monster..." he pointed to the paper fox when he said this "so that we, the people of Konohagakure may live, and prosper to be the strongest shinobi village in all of the five shinobi countries! Let the celebration begin!" He grabbed and lit a torch, and threw it onto the paper mache fox, and lit it on fire. The people cheered and began to dance and play games. "Hmmm, very interesting... more knowledge is required." Slade commented. His daughter was about to reply, but then she heard something, a commotion in an nearby alley way, then... screams of pure terror. "Dad, someone is in trouble, by the pitch, it seems it's a little kid, possibly a boy, I think he's in trouble!"

She said as she jumped towards the noises. Slade sighed, put his fingers to his ear piece in his helmet and called his former war buddy/butler Wintergreen "Wintergreen, come in." "_Hello sir, was the mission successful?_" "Yes, but we have come across something of interest, we will be investigating further." "_Very well sir, I'm about to start dinner, and I'll keep it warm for you, and the young lady._" "Thank you Wintergreen, that'll be all." He went after his daughter, to see what was going on. They looked down and saw a little boy, 5 or 6, backing up the dead-end of the alley way. He was looking at the villagers that chased him there, some were civilians, others were ninja, all holding weapons of some sort, the villagers were holding broken bottles and glass shards, and the shinobi were holding the weapons they normally used. The little boy was wearing a white t-shirt, orange cargo shorts, and had weird little "whisker marks" on his cheeks, three on each. His hair was messy looking, blonde, and had deep blue eyes, which looked very scared. He looked at the people before him and pleaded "P-please... I d-didn't mean t-t-t-to make you all a-angry... please don't h-hurt me..." One of the shinobi walked forward with an utterly pissed off look in his eyes and replied "You **DEMON!** You took my father and older brother! To avenge them, **I WILL KILL YOU!**"

He charged with a kunai aiming for the boy's heart. Ravager grew VERY angry, drew her Uchigatana, jumped down and made a perfect horizontal slash, cutting the man's forearm off. He was stunned, then grabbed the bloody stub, screaming in pain as his severed limb rolled to a stop, his stub squirting blood with every pump of his heart. Ravager was sending a glare so cold to the people, some lost control, and wet themselves. She said in a cold monotone voice "You touch another hair on this boy's head, I'll kill you all..." One of the male villagers said in a shocked voice while tending to the now "three limbed" ninja "How dare you?! Attacking one of Hokage-Sama's shinobi is punishable by death!" "I don't care... _NO ONE_ is gonna hurt him while I'm here **GOT IT?!**" One of the female ninja walked up, spinning a kunai on her finger and replied "Oh yeah? You and what army little girlie?"

Rose was about to reply when Deathstroke landed with a huge ***_THUD_*** and held his bo-staff in his hand, he straightened himself out and looked them all dead in the eye and replied "Armies are over rated, she has me." He whirled his staff from hand to the other, and looked at all the people before him, all scared of the new arrival, and he chuckled "Hmhmhmhm... terrific... I can actually _SMELL_ your fear." They all backed off from them, and the boy clinged to Ravager's leg and pleaded with tear filled eyes "W-will you please help me?...Please..." Rose looked down with a sad smile on her face, knelt down putting her sword away, and then hugged him tight "Don't worry little one, no one is going to hurt you, I promise." Before he could reply, there was an "explosion" of smoke, then appeared The Sandaime Hokage, a man in his mid 50's with a small white beard on his chin, a somewhat wrinkled face, intense eyes, with three "line" marks coming out from around his eyes, some sun spots on his right cheek. He wore a white scarf, white robe over a red one, and wore a diamond shaped hat, with a white diamond shape in the front with the kanji for "fire" in the white. The rest of the hat was red, with a cloth hanging from the hat, covering the back of his neck and stopping half way towards the front, leaving his face exposed. He pulled out the wooden pipe he was smoking and said "Thank for leading me here Kakashi, well done." Then, out of nowhere another man appeared, he was much younger. He had silver, spiked in such a way, it looked like it was defying gravity. His right eye was normal brown, while the other looked red with three "tomes" circling the pupil.

The eye socket had a long scar, starting from above the eye brow, down to the cheek. He wore a mask that started from his nose and covered his entire lower face, and was connected to a sleeveless gray under shirt. On top of that, he wore light gray chest armor/jacket that was strapped over his shoulders. A white mask was hanging on the left side of his head, that looked like a dog, with red marking on the cheeks of the mask. On his arms were long dark gray "sleeves" the stopped just short under his shoulders, they had white bandages tied on them, also near the shoulders, just under the hem of the sleeve. These sleeves ended as gloves that also had a metal plate on the back of the hand, and vamberaces tied around his forearms. He had a Tanto, holstered perfectly vertical on his back. He wore dark gray pants that were tucked into strange looking armor of the same color as the pants. It looked like some sort of "bindings," and on his feet, were dark gray crocks.

The man, known as Kakashi said "No problem Hokage-Sama, I'm just glad we made it in time..." he looked to the new comers and continued "and that we had some help, thank you, both of you." Deathstroke nodded, and Ravager held the crying boy closer. The old man made a sign with his left hand: the pointer and middle finger pointed up. Then 5 five more men appeared wearing the same outfit as Kakashi, all actually wearing their different animal masks and in a kneeling position, all sounded off "Hai, Hokage-Sama!" The old man, who was eying the mob, inhaling and exhaling some smoke from his pipe replied "Anbu! Take these fools, and place them under arrest! Bring them to the holding cells at your headquarters." The mob began to protest, but then an invisible force, or energy made everyone, including Slade and Rose shutter. It was so powerful, it made the surrounding alley way quake a little... it was coming from the old Hokage. He looked at them with a death glare and ordered "**ENOUGH!** Take them **NOW!**" The now identified "Anbu" nodded, got up, and in an instant, captured everyone in the mob, and took them away in the blink of an eye. The Hokage turned to Kakashi and said "Hatake." The young man replied by kneeling like the previous Anbu "Hai?" "Good work Taichou, return to my office... I'll be there shortly, with Naruto and our new guests." The now identified Captain nodded and vanished in swirls of smoke. The Hokage looked to the Wilsons, and bowed slightly and then straightened out.

"Thank you both for looking after young Naruto there, he wouldn't be here if you hadn't shown up. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, it's pleasure to meet you." Deathstroke reattached his staff, placed it in it's holster, and then took off his helmet, revealing a man who appeared to be in his 60's. His hair was cut somewhat short, and slicked back, and was pure white. He had a leather eye-patch, his good eye was blue, almost as intense as the boy's eyes. He had a strong looking jaw, nose, and furrowed eye brows that were also white. He had the same kind of beard as the old man, but smaller and was to, white. "My name is Wilson Slade, my Mercenary name is 'Deathstroke,' and this is my daughter," he said hiking his thumb to Rose "Wilson Rose, otherwise known as 'Ravager." The Hokage looked over to the girl rubbing small circles on Naruto's back. Saying she was beautiful, would be an understatement. She had long, shining silver hair like Kakashi's, an eye-patch over her left eye, and her armor was the EXACT same as her father's from the, boots, gloves, chest armor, etc. It wasn't as big or bulky, and one could tell she had a very voluptuous and athletic body under the armor. Her face was very feminine. Sarutobi then nodded and said "Pleasure to meet you, please follow me, and bring Naruto." Ravager stood up suddenly, with Naruto in her arms saying "**NO!** Not until _YOU_ explain why _YOUR_ armed forces _AND_ your civilians are **ATTACKING A LITTLE BOY!**" Hiruzen sighed, walked over to Naruto and made the Shinobi Hand Sign of the Rat, and Naruto instantly fell asleep. She was about to ask what he did, but the old man raised his hand up, silently asking for her silence. "Follow me to my office, and all will be made clear. Trust me, this'll be a long and sad tale..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Adoption and Departure

**-Demon: The Son of Deathstroke-**

**Chapter 2: The Adoption and Departure**

* * *

The walk to the old Hokage's office was not that far of a distance, but to them... it seemed to take forever.  
Sarutobi walked ahead, Deathstroke was to his left, and Ravager, who was holding a sleeping Naruto, with his head resting on her shoulder, was to his right. Some of the party goers were sending the boy a glare his way. She would feel the eyes on him, and would send them an even colder glare right back, so they backed off. "Your village is full of damn savages." She said with an icy tone. The Hokage took a long inhale of his wooden pipe, and exhaled. He looked at the people who were avoiding the young woman's glare. "I would disagree some days... but others... I just don't know..." The continued to walk until they came to a red building with a circle shaped sign: white stone border, red on the inside, and a kanji for "fire" in the middle. The best way to describe the building would be a "modernized" Japanese castle. Instead of a square shape, it was circle. The roof sections had green tiles on them. There were electrical wires bolted to the side of the building, and on the top most roof was metal railing and four, long, white, flat, rectangular "columns" inside the railing.

There was a huge square entrance, and a small stair case leading to a wooden square double door. Hiruzen opened the doors, surprising the guards on the inside, and let the guests enter fist. He closed the doors and looked to the men saying "I have guests and I am not to be disturbed, am I clear?" The reply came as a short, curt, "Hai." from both of them, and they, plus the little blonde passenger continued up the stairs until they came a short hall way with a wooden door to the left and a receptionists desk, with a desk lamp, a pen and some paper, and a computer with a matching keyboard. Behind the chair, to the right was a dark silver filing cabinet. Directly behind the desk was a window looking over the lit up village. No one was at the desk, so the Hokage opened the door and let them in fist and then closed the door, with all them inside. The office, like the rest of the inside of the building was painted red like the outside of the structure. There was a bigger, darker wooden desk, with a dark green place mat, with a huge bay window.

Behind the desk was a dark maroon leather seat, and on the desk were scrolls neatly piled in a little pyramid, a black pen with some note pads and papers in the middle of a place mat. There were potted plants on either side of the window, and on the other side of those were maroon leather love seats. Ravager placed Naruto on one of the love seats. Her and her father sat in the regular wooden chairs opposite of the desk. Sarutobi sat in the leather seat, took out the pipe, and placed his face in his hands and sighs a long sigh "Every year, it keeps getting worse, and worse, but he keeps on putting a smile... day in... day out. Keeps saying he's going to be 'Hokage' one day... hehe, he's one brave boy. He doesn't deserve this... what happened six years ago... and yet they blame him for everything." Deathstroke raised one eye brow, and replied "What happened? Does it have to do with tonight's celebration in the town square?" The old man raised his head out from his hands, looked at both of them, made the same hand sign that made Naruto fall asleep, but this time, the Wilsons herd the door lock itself, and the blinds closed themselves. The daughter and father look at each other in surprise, and back at the old Sarutobi. He steepled his hands in front of his face and spoke in a serious tone saying "I know you two are not from here, foreigners even... but... after what you did for him," he nodded his head to the little boy "and me... I'll tell you everything. You see this is a unique village... nothing like the ones were you come from. We have what's known as 'Jutsu."

"Jutsu?" Rose asked clearly confused. The Hokage nodded and continued "Yes, you see, we have the ability to access 'chakra,' a special type of energy that comes from combining the mental sharpness ones attains from studying, and the physical prowess from training. It allows us to use very special techniques. You saw how my special forces were able to move so quickly? Well, it's the energy known as chakra. Other techniques include: walking on trees without use for hands, walking on any surface of water, spitting fire, making doppelgangers out of chakra, water, earth, etc. There are some people, families, or Clans, that have a, what's called a 'Kekki Genkai." Deathstroke translated that term in his head and spoke "Blood Line Limit?" "Hai... The late 'Uchiha' Clan has a special 'Doujutsu' called the 'Sharingan,' it's the eye that Hatake Kakashi had in his left eye." Just then the person that the Hokage mentioned appeared out of the shadows, somewhat startling Rose, Slade looked in his direction, unfazed. Kakashi spoke up "Yup. Yo! Thanks for looking after the little guy..." He walked over to Naruto, with one hand in his pocket, and the other reaching for Naruto. Rose's eye widened, but she relaxed when all he did was ruffle his already messy, spiky hair. He stuck his free hand in the other pocket and walked over to them, behind the Hokage, to the old man's left. He continued to say "... that was a close call. Again thank you." He said as he nodded his head in a slight bow.

They father/daughter both nodded as well, and the old Sarutobi continued "As you may now know, Kakashi is not an Uchiha, he was given that eye by a deceased comrade. That eye, allows the person to copy any technique it sees, but it can't copy other Kekki Genkai. There is another Kekki Genkai Doujutsu called the 'Byakugan,' used by the 'Hyuga' Clan. The eye appears as if they're blind, but they're not. Once activated, the veins around the eye sockets bulge and veins in their eyes become more defined as well. The eye allows them to see inside the body, more specifically the pressure points in the body, and using a special 'Taijutsu' only they can use, they attack the points using their fingers, which are infused with chakra. Foreign chakra entering the body in such a way is _VERY_ harmful, even fatal." "There's a special art from where I come from that's almost like that, except for the whole 'seeing inside the body' part. This is all very interesting." Said Slade. The Hokage and Kakashi both nodded intrigued, and the old man continued "Interesting, anyway, there are MANY other techniques like this all over the 'Five Elemental Nations." He was about to continue, but Rose asked "What? Five Elemental Nations? What are those?" The old Hokage smiled a grandfatherly smile and answered "They the five shinobi nations, this one is called Hi no Kuni, then there's Tsuchi no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, and finally Kaze no Kuni. Each has their own shinobi village, much like ours. We shinobi take on 'missions' from clients, civilians, shinobi, or other villages. Based on the difficultly, it'll be ranked the following: D, C, B, A, S, and SS rank.

Furthermore, ninjas are ranked as well, the children are called 'Genin,' the ones walking around in the blue uniform and green flak jacket, they are known as 'Chunin' and others wearing the same uniform, may not look it, have more experience. Those are promoted to the rank of 'Jounin.' Then there is Anbu, they are my 'Black Ops.' group. If you're a certain rank, you'll be given a mission accordingly." Rose began to lose her patience, what did ANY of this have to do with little Naruto? Slade sensed her anger and placed a hand on her shoulder and asked the question she wanted to "That's all very enlightening, but what does ANY of this have to do with the boy?" The old Sarutobi nodded and answered "I'm merely listing the MANY differences between our worlds. It is one of the drastic differences that has left it's mark on young Uzumaki Naruto here... Have either of you ever hear of something called a 'Biju?" Slade shook his head, and Rose thought for a second and replied "Kaiju?' Like Godzilla?" Her father sighed and shook his head, somewhat embarrassed, and Hiruzen and Kakashi chuckled. The Hokage said "No my dear child, I'm not talking about a movie monster unfortunately...these beasts are VERY real, and VERY dangerous. They are beings made of pure chakra, turned physical. There is the Ichibi the Tanuki. He looks like a demonic Tanuki made entirely of sand, which he can control. It's mentally insane, then there's the Nibi, she looks like a jungle cat made ENTIRELY of blue 'Spirit Flame'' which she also uses as a weapon. Then there is the Sanbi, a giant turtle slash crustacean demon. Some say his will is as unbreakable as his hard shelling. Next is the Yonbi, the fearsome red furred demon ape. His temper is as hot as the lava he controls.

Next... the Gobi, another mutant demon, half whale, half horse. Pure white, with horns on his whale like head, and uses steam as a weapon. Then there's the Rokubi, basically a giant slug with the control over any acidic slimes. Next, Shichibi... she is a giant six winged and one tailed rhino beetle, quite fierce. Next is the Hachibi, yet another mutation... an ox mixed with an octopus. The head of an ox, the torso of a man, then from the waist down, eight octopus tentacles. Last but not least... The Kyuubi... the Nine Tailed Fox... the most powerful of the nine, and the most deadly." Rose was going to ask if he was insane... but from his and Hatake's serious faces, he was telling the truth. Slade then asked "How can creatures so powerful be hidden so easily from our 'world?" Sarutobi then says "Powerful types of jutus called 'Fuuinjutsus,' are cast over our nations, thus hiding _EVERYTHING_ that is hidden within them, and I mean _EVERYTHING_. These powerful fuuinjutsus were set many, many decades ago, before even I was born. So powerful, very few can replicate them." "Ahh I see, so... again, what does this have to do with Naruto?" Sarutobi nodded and replied "Well six years ago, on October 10th, 1990... the Kyuubi attacked our village. He was so powerful, with just _ONE_ whip of just _ONE_ tail, he could cause tsunamis, and crush a mountain. The shinobi stood against it, and nothing worked. That is until the Yondaime Hokage came. He was this village's greatest hero it's _EVER_ had. He once killed over 1,000 enemies in the Third Great Shinobi War over 15 years ago... in less than 7 seconds. I made him the Fourth Hokage, and I retired, but was on the front lines fighting the giant beast. When he came, riding on the giant summoning battle toad, Gamabunta... he, the toad, and the Kyuubi all disappeared in a yellow flash. It was his ultimate technique called 'Hiraishin.' It allows him to transport anywhere using a special seal he developed. When I found him, the Kyuubi, his toad Gamabunta... both were gone..." he took a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose, and Kakashi hung his head in silence. The old Hokage continued "... and there on a pedestal, with plush purple velvet cushions, oddly shaped candle holders with burning wax candles burning... was a crying baby... with a newly placed seal on his stomach."

Rose was on the edge of her seat, then asked "W-what do you mean?" When the old man placed his hands on the table, he continued the tale "The seal was the result of a VERY powerful fuuinjutsu called the... 'Shiki Fuujin." Rose went wide eyed "C-corpse Spirit S-s-sealing Method?" "Yes... a very powerful sealing technique that summons the Shinigami himself to take the soul out of someone or something, and place it in yourself or someone else, with the help of the death god. But there is a catch... the reaper will eat your soul, where you will battle with other souls for 1,000 years in the reaper's stomach. Somehow the Fourth sealed the soul of the beast in Naruto with that seal along with two other seals, the 'Shishou Fuuin' and the 'Hakke no Fuuin Shiki,' the first allows Naruto to draw from the monster's chakra, and the other flows the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto's chakra." Rose shot out from her chair, knocking it back and yelled "**SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT PEOPLE BLAME NARUTO FOR WHAT THAT OVER GROWN FUR BALL DID?! AND FURTHER MORE THEY THINK HE'S THE MONSTER?! ARE THEY THAT STUPID?! AHHHHH!**" The Hokage, Kakashi, and even Slade were bug eyed. Then Deathstroke asked "Why use a new born child to seal this thing?" "Good question, you see if you seal such a powerful thing in an inanimate object, the object would be destroyed and the creature would be free. If you try a full grown human, their body would reject the foreign chakra and shut itself down and die. A new born's chakra system is new, fresh, able to handle the strain of having the new source of chakra in their body. Thus Naruto was made the Jinchuuriki of Konoha. Jinchuuriki are people who have these biju sealed inside them.

It's a pathetic ruse to seem powerful to other shinobi villages, but it ruins the individual's life. Very rarely is the person accepted in society... for Naruto, which was not the case." Deathstroke nodded. He also thought back to when the old man said Naruto wanted his position of Hokage, but probably wouldn't "make it," because of the constant assaults. Even if he made it to the rank of genin, there's no way he wouldn't still be an outcast. He thought about it long and hard as his daughter was silently fuming, and the two shinobi let the new info sync in. Slade got up and slammed his palms on the desk saying "Bring out adoption papers for Naruto, I'll train him." Everyone was shocked, none more so then Rose. She looked at her father, then threw up her fist with a beaming smile on her face "Yes! Awesome idea dad! We can train him! I've always wanted a brother!" Slade looked at her and answered "You do _KNOW_ you have _TWO_ step-brothers, right?" "I mean a brother I can actually _BABY._ I mean look at him he's soooooo cute!" As the Wilsons talked the two shinobi talked as well "Hmmm... what do you think Hokage-Sama?" The old man steepled his hands again and replied "Well... I'm sure they are _VERY_ skilled, but there are things we know that they can _NEVER_ teach him." "Yeah, true... hmmm how about this? I retire from Anbu, go with them, and teach the little squirt everything 'shinobi." "Not bad... I can issue it as a mission, as well draw up the adoption papers." He looked at the talking Wilsons and got their attention. He explained to them the plan he came up with Kakashi, and they agreed.

After getting a blank mission scroll ranked "A," and filling in the mission details, he got up, went to filing cabinet at the receptionists desk and pulled out some adoption papers. He handed it Slade who filled it out. The Hokage took it, and signed it himself to make it official. Kakashi was also handed the proper paper work to quit Anbu and leaving his rank of Captain to his closest friend from Anbu named "Yamato." After that he went home and changed out of his Anbu attire and changed into a simple jounin outfit. The only differences, the head band was angled so that it covered his Sharingan eye, and he still wore a mask. Once every piece of legality was filled, the old man released the sleeping genjutsu on Naruto and explained everything. Naruto went bug eyed and looked at Slade and Rose "Is this f-for real? Are y-you two m-my new family?" Rose knelt down and opened her arms "You bet, from this day forward, you're my beloved little brother Uzumaki Wilson Naruto." Naruto began to cry and jumped in her arms, hugging her tightly. Slade smirked and ruffled his hair "Welcome to the family son." After about an hour and a half later they got Naruto's belongings, so Naruto could go say goodbye to the owners of the "Ichiraku Ramen" stand. It was a middle aged man, wearing a little paper hat, and a white chefs outfit with an apron, and his daughter who was about 15, with brown hair and the same outfit as her father.

There was another man eating there. He was wearing the typical shinobi outfit of the village, he was rather young looking, maybe as young as Kakashi. He had dark brown eyes, dark tanned skin, brown hair tied into a short, spiky, "ponytail," making his entire head look like a pineapple. Across his face was a huge horizontal scar, each ending directly under each eye. After a teary goodbye, especially from Ayame, the daughter, they left. "So anyone else you wanna say goodbye to little brother?" asked Rose. Naruto got into a "thinking pose" and replied "Weeeelllll..." he began to list off the people he MIGHT miss, some more than others. Then he got to one person, Hyuga Hinata. He explained how he saved from bullies once a year ago. Then he said when he talked to her she would stutter and blush, so he thought she had a cold. Kakashi "sweat dropped," Slade shook his head with a smirk, and Rose, who was holding Naruto's hand the entire time they were walking gushed "_AWWWW!_ That's sooooooo cute!" "Hmmm? What is sis?" Kakashi stepped in and said "Nothing Naruto, I'll tell you when you're a little older, in the meantime, I'll go tell her bye for you. Deal?" Naruto hugged his leg tightly and said "Really?! Thanks Kakashi Sensei!" Kakashi "eye smiled" and poofed out of sight. He made it to the Hyuga compound and used a lie while also saying the truth to get past the guards saying the Hokage told him to deliver a message to her. After waiting for about 20 minutes in the main lobby of the huge ancient Japanese style castle, she came out rubbing her eye, indicating she just woke up "I'm sorry for waking you Hinata-Sama. " The Hyuga Clan still believed in "Clan Segregation." They had a Main Family and a "Branch" Family. The branch had the same basic techniques as the main family, but were forbidden to learn the more advanced of the clan's special taijutsu style. The branch family had a special seal placed on their fore heads called the "Juin Jutsu," it had the kanji for "final" in the middle of it, with two bars on either side with hook shapes pointing at the kanji, one hook pointing down, the other up. He saw the seal on one of the members that lead him to the lobby. He looked to the girl again as she replied "It's ok ummm..." "Hatake Kakashi, at your service Hinata-Sama. The Hokage has sent me to give you a message." Her lavender eyes went wide "For me?" "Yes, Naruto is going on a six year training trip outside the village with me, and a man and his daughter who adopted him as his son. The Hokage told me to tell all close to Naruto." As soon as he said Naruto, she blushed bright red.

Kakashi giggled in his mind thinking -Hehe I think she _MIGHT_ have more than just a "crush" on Naruto.- Then she said "Six years? That's a long time Hatake-San..." She said looking a little depressed. Kakashi then "eye smiled" and patted her head "Don't worry, he has a family now, so he'll be well looked after, and I'll be there so don't worry. And..." he leaned in closer so he could whisper in her ear "don't worry, one day he'll come around, don't give up on the little numb skull." After he said that, her eyes got bigger and her face turned crimson "H-hai Hatake-San... g-g-g-good night, and t-thank you for the message." She bowed and left to go back to sleep. He "eye smiled" again and disappeared in smoke, to join his traveling party. Once reunited, they left the village, and were not seen again for six years...


End file.
